<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Tooth For You by Metalfridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947004">Sweet Tooth For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalfridge/pseuds/Metalfridge'>Metalfridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Skinny Dipping, Summer Camp AU, also i dont know how to tag, he likes to tease, i dont want to spoil everything, i guess dfhjdf, leon has big bottom energy in this one, raihan is a smirky boy, raileon, this is very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalfridge/pseuds/Metalfridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer college camp meant having to interact with his fellow classmates, like it or not. He hadn’t been against coming with, he was even excited at some point! But that night just absolutely ruined it for him and he had to stay for 3 more weeks.<br/>He wasn’t sure if he could handle that. Not with him around.</p><p>He let his mind wander back to the incident earlier that night again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Tooth For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I had a lot of fun writing this and it ended up beign quite a bit longer than I intended o_o<br/>I initially wanted this to be almost purely smut focused but I ended up caving and added too many feelings and other stuff hdjfkd<br/>Hope you enjoy!!<br/>Also the title is inspired by Cavetown's song "Sweet Tooth". Please listen to it it gives me feels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had long since let its last orange rays glisten over the calming ocean. The beautiful clear water now a deep navy, ripples and subtle waves only visible through the beams of moonlight the moon cast over them.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>The waves had their routine. Never meaning to break the gentle motions of the ocean. Only when an outside force disturbed them did they sway from it.<br/>
Nothing was present to disturb them at the moment. Not a soul to be seen walking along the shore or even nearby.<br/>
It was a quiet night.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Leon followed the waves with his gaze, not moving from the position he had been in for the past...hours? He wasn't sure.<br/>
Leaning against the wall with his head tilted in the direction of the shore while resting it in his arms, that were currently wrapped around his knees, wasn't the most comfortable position to be in for a long period of time. His back was starting to hurt from the gargoyle position, but he didn't make any move to better his posture no matter how many times the thought crossed his mind.</p><p>A Rookidee flew over the shallow water causing it to ripple as it caught something.<br/>
An Arrokuda, most likely. </p><p>The sudden movement caused Leon to snap out of the daze he managed to lull himself into. Although despite the interruption, he merely furrowed his brow in annoyance.<br/>
When his jaw started to hurt Leon noticed that he had been clenching his teeth too.<br/>
With a sigh he closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall, the deep Window sill he had been sitting in not long enough for him to stretch his legs, but good enough to contemplate over meaningless stuff in for a good couple of hours.</p><p>What had gotten into him? That slight disturbance the Rookidee caused made him so annoyed he hurt his jaw.<br/>
Leon was obviously still upset. He knew he was and sulking around on his window sill in his dorm room wasn’t going to fix it.<br/>
Confronting him would be the best solution. They could talk it out, be friends again like they had been back when they were kids. Leon was smart enough to know that running from his problems would never result in anything good.</p><p> </p><p>He groaned. Being mature was something he felt incapable of doing right now. If it were up to him Leon would rather never see him again...but he knew he had to. Being part of this Summer college camp meant having to interact with his fellow classmates, like it or not. He hadn’t been against coming with, he was even excited at some point! But that night just absolutely ruined it for him and he had to stay for 3 more weeks.<br/>
He wasn’t sure if he could handle that. Not with him around.</p><p>He let his mind wander back to the incident earlier that night again.</p><p>                                   _______________________________________</p><p>He could already hear the others splashing about in the water as he stalled behind the tree at their meeting spot.<br/>
Leon was strictly against coming to the shore past curfew. Leon was strictly against doing anything of the sort past curfew, being the team’s leader. He didn’t want to get in any trouble himself, nor did he want any of his teammates to get into it either. He took his role very seriously.</p><p>Leon was often told that he took everything too seriously, that he didn’t know how to half fun.<br/>
That made him huff out a half-hearted laugh. He knew how to have fun. But his definition of fun was not sneaking out past curfew to go skinny dipping. With a sigh, Leon pulled his shirt over his head and carefully folded it, placing it on a rock next to his jeans and jacket.<br/>
There was no way his belongings would end up discarded and tossed onto the pine and leaf covered forest floor, like the other two had done.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment of hesitation, Leon emerged from behind the tree and took careful steps around the broken bottles and glass shards strewn about. He wrinkled his nose at the sight, knowing someone had to clean this up in the morning and it was most likely going to be him. Sometimes it really seemed like he was the only responsible person in this region.<br/>
Despite looking clean and taken care of from the view back at the camp, there was quite a bit of trash lying around in the more secluded areas deeper into the forest.</p><p>They weren’t too far from camp of course. Raihan had made sure they would still be able to run back in a short amount of time in case they heard someone come and look for them.<br/>
Maybe there was at least a bit of sense in that puny brain of his, Leon thought. The whole “sneaking out after dark” thing was still stupid and even that half-assed plan in an emergency didn’t justify it.</p><p>Leon stopped in his tracks about a meter before the shoreline when a giant splash made him almost trip. A loud, obnoxious cackle filled the air and made Leon frown at the offending person.</p><p>Gordie’s head popped up from under the water, splashing even more water around him as he inhaled deeply.</p><p>“Woah, take it easy there! If you wake the others up I’m eating your dessert for the next week.” Raihan laughed out, reaching up to tie his hair back together. </p><p>“Shut up dude, if anyone’s gonna wake up it’s because of your stupid loud voice.”  Gordie replied, slicking his hair back too, getting it out of his face as best he could. He did try to keep his voice at a minimum, although it still made Leon wince. Did these guys not know how to whisper?</p><p>Leon sighed and bent down, untying his shoes and setting them aside, far enough to stay dry.<br/>
Now in only his boxers, he stepped into the water. A shiver immediately ran up his spine.<br/>
Arceus, the water was freezing.<br/>
How could Gordie straight up cannonball into it?! And Raihan most likely swam right into it without a second thought. He would never understand those two.</p><p>His sharp inhale had apparently alerted them about his presence, opening his eyes to see them both staring at him.<br/>
Gordie was looking like he was about to burst into laughter, while Raihan’s gaze almost sent another shiver through him.</p><p> </p><p>Piercing blue eyes and that stupid smirk he always had plastered on his stupid face. It looked good on him though. Leon scolded himself for that thought. Raihan did not look good. He meant nothing but trouble and was a pain in everyone’s ass. Especially Leon’s.<br/>
It didn’t help that the moonlight glinted over his teeth, highlighting that one abnormally sharp canine Leon caught himself noticing more often than he’d like to admit.</p><p>“Well look who finally showed up. Thought you would be a pussy and run back to your dorm.” </p><p>The eye contact between them didn’t break as Raihan made his way over to the freezing figure standing just outside of the water. As the water started getting so shallow it didn’t cover his hips anymore, Leon had to force himself not to look down. He knew they meant actual skinny dipping when they said it.<br/>
Gulping, Leon hoped his voice wouldn’t crack when he opened his mouth, eyes still locked into blue ones staring back.</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t do that. It’s not like I haven’t done this before.” Leon managed to say, not succeeding in keeping his voice calm and balanced. Stupid , he scolded himself once more. He sounded like an embarrassed teenager, not a grown man. He honestly felt more like an embarrassed teenager than a grown man under Raihan’s unrelenting gaze.</p><p>“You have?” Raihan’s teasing tone made Leon want to punch him. “My oh my, then I’m sure you should know that skinny dipping-” He reached out to pinch the thin fabric on his hip of Leon’s boxers between his fingers and pull slightly. “-means none of this.” He let the fabric snap back into place, successfully making Leon jump a little.</p><p>Wincing at the slight sting on his sensitive hip, Leon’s glare only hardens.</p><p>“I didn’t agree on going swimming completely naked, Raihan.” Leon spat his name out like it tasted disgusting. “Be glad I came with and won’t tell on you.”</p><p>Raihan’s eyes stayed focused on him for a few more seconds before his smirk turned into a slightly more relaxed one, taking a few steps back into the deeper water.</p><p>“Suit yourself, oh mighty camp king.” He said, making a show out of bowing in front of Leon, looking back up with a glint in his eye.</p><p>Gordie, who had been watching the whole time, finally failed to keep his laughter at bay.</p><p>Leon clenched his fists at his side. Raihan had turned into such a...such an obnoxious asshole over the years. He didn’t even recognize that playful, bright eyed boy from back when they were younger. Leon knew he didn't’ have the right to judge. He himself had changed a lot too, but not this much, right?<br/>
He supposed he did. He had turned into quite the stickler. “Mr Goody Two-Shoes” as Raihan liked to call him sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>He looked back up to find Gordie staring at him. Looking a little further he caught sight of Raihan, facing away and standing uncharacteristically still. Out of his peripheral vision he saw a blob of white and yellow hair swimming in his direction.</p><p>“Quit bein’ such a wuss and get in the water.” Gordie grinned up at Leon playfully. Leon felt like if he didn’t listen Gordie would pull him in himself, no doubt making for lot less welcoming introduction to the water. Swallowing his hesitation, Leon walked a few steps into the water until it was just underneath his crotch.<br/>
Maybe he should get used to it before going deeper...yeah, that sounded like a good idea. </p><p>“Scared of getting your panties wet?” Came Raihan’s voice. He had turned around and swam in closer again.</p><p>The innuendo made Leon’s face heat up. “Excuse me?” He choked out, appalled.</p><p>Gordie and Raihan burst out laughing, not making Leon any less embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m just messing with you, dude.” Raihan added. He ducked into the water, swimming closer. Not long enough later, he straightened himself up again, now too close to Leon, who hadn’t moved an inch from his spot next to a giant boulder peeking out from under the water, serving as leverage in case a particular person almost knocked Leon into the water with another cannonball.</p><p>“Why do you even insist on keeping them on, Leon?” Raihan questioned, smirk back on his face. “They’ll only get wet, like I said.”</p><p>Leon tried to find something to say.</p><p>“That’s why we left them. Also skinny dipping isn’t fun when one of us is being a coward and leaving them on. That’s not very comradely on you, team leader.” He teased.</p><p>“I’m not taking them off.” Leon hissed, trying his best to calm his rapidly reddening face. Raihan was too close, way too close and way too naked. If leon focused his gaze he could make out the beads of water making their way down his toned body. But he wouldn’t focus on that. Especially not on Raihan.</p><p>“Why not?” Raihan’s voice didn’t sound as playful anymore, it had a little more power. Maybe Leon was just imagining it, sick of Raihan not letting him be. He agreed to come with on this little childish escapade they wanted to do so badly, why couldn’t they just be content with that and let him be. Did they have to torment him everywhere?<br/>
Leon squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p>“Leon, we’re all dudes here. You too scared to show your dick?” </p><p>“Oh! Let’s compare dick sizes!” Gordie chimed in.</p><p>Leon wasn’t sure if he meant it or was just trying to rile him up more. Either way, his head felt like it was going to explode. He was pretty sure he looked exactly like a tomato.</p><p>Raihan looked back to Leon, laughter dying down. “Just take them off, you’ll be glad to have dry ones when we’re done here.”</p><p>Leon supposed he had a point. But he really didn’t want to take off his last remaining article of clothing right in front of two other people. Two other naked people, that was already too much.</p><p>Leon’s silence made Raihan squint a little. His smirk widened.</p><p>Resting his forearm against the boulder behind Leon, he leaned into him. Leon’s breath hitched, looking up.</p><p>“Are you gay or something?” Raihan said, smirk so big it looked like his face was about to split in two. He wasn’t particularly loud when he said this, but Gordie still heard.</p><p>Said person gasped, before laughing harder than he had all evening, Raihan’s smirk widening even more, before he began to chuckle himself.</p><p>Leon’s mind short circuited. That was the last straw. Gordie’s laughter seemed ten times louder than it actually was, ringing in his head. He dared to look back up at Raihan, who was looking back with the same expression as before.</p><p>Leon swung his fist.</p><p>He barely felt his knuckles make contact with Raihan’s jaw. It happened so fast.<br/>
Raihan stumbled backwards, managing to grab onto the boulder before falling into the water.<br/>
Leon was strong. He worked out every day and made sure to keep in shape, but it seemed like he hadn’t dealt any lasting damage. That was good, since he really didn’t want to explain why Raihan had a broken jaw.</p><p>Still holding onto the boulder with one hand, Raihan slowly reached up to trace his sharp jaw, staring at Leon in awe. Gordie was silent, expression not unlike Raihan’s, though his face was not likely going to bruise later.</p><p>Leon took a step back, still filled with rage and overwhelmed.</p><p>He spun around and ran out of the water back to his clothes. He didn’t care that his boxers hadn’t stayed completely dry. He didn’t care about anything right now. He just wanted to get back into his room. He wanted to be alone.</p><p>Pulling his clothes back on, not noticing his shirt was on backwards, Leon raced back towards the camp.</p><p>                                   _______________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Leon grit his teeth, the memory so embarrassing. He knew there would be consequences, but he didn’t want to think about what they might be. Surely Raihan and Gordie wouldn’t snitch, they’d have to come up with some story. Would anyone believe Leon hurting someone? Surely not.</p><p>Strangely enough, that didn’t make him feel better. He did hurt Raihan. But they hurt him too, in some way. Why did he even react like that? They were just teasing…</p><p>With another deep sigh, Leon lifted himself off the window sill, muscles sore from staying in that position for so long. He wasn’t even sure how late it was. He supposed it didn’t matter, not like he would be getting sleep anyway.</p><p>As he sat down on his bed, there was a knock on his door.</p><p>Leon looked up. What if that was one of the camp managers? Did they snitch?<br/>
He got up, slowly walking towards the door, unlocking it. He only opened it a little to peer out and see who it was. As soon as he did he almost wanted to close it again.</p><p>Raihan stood in front of his door, looking up as soon as it was opened. He looked almost...desperate?</p><p>“Leon, please let me in.” It sounded more like a question and Leon had never heard his voice so quiet and insecure before.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes at Raihan. The childish, unforgiving part of his brain being louder than reasoning for what seemed like the bigger part of the night.</p><p>“Please.” Raihan pleaded. He looked genuinely sorry.</p><p>Leon opened the door, stepping aside.</p><p>Raihan let out a sigh of relief. Once he was inside, Leon closed the door.<br/>
Raihan stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, facing the window and hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>“Did Gordie send you?” Leon said. He really had to keep calm, his voice still dripping with venom.</p><p>Raihan turned around, looking like someone accused him of murder. “No! I promise. I...I wanted to come over.”<br/>
Leon didn’t say anything, sitting back down on his bed and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>There was a very uncomfortable moment of silence that probably didn’t last as long as it seemed.</p><p>“How did you even manage to sneak out twice tonight.” leon finally said, the fact almost laughable. Raihan did always manage to find a way to do anything. He heard Raihan shift in his place, walking until his shoes came into view where leon was looking at the ground in front of him.</p><p>“I have my ways.” He chuckled, although Leon could hear it wasn’t a heartful one. It sounded pitiful. “Mind if I sit down?”</p><p>Leon did have a desk and chair in his room. If this had been any other situation, he would have offered it right away. But he didn’t even think about it once when Raihan stepped inside. He wasn’t that much of a jerk though.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Leon didn’t expect to feel the mattress sink beside him, another weight added to the bed. His breath got stuck in his throat, hairs sticking up at the back of his neck as Raihan was once again very, very close. Despite not being naked this time, it managed to feel even more intimate. Perhaps it was because they were alone.</p><p>“Thanks” Raihan whispered. Leon didn’t even know he was capable of doing that.</p><p>The silence started anew.</p><p>“I’m sorry about tonight.” Raihan sighed out, hands folded on his lap. He was looking down at no particular spot on the floor just like Leon.</p><p>This made Leon look up. He turned his head towards Raihan, studying him. When Raihan’s eyes met his for a split second, Leon saw something he hadn’t seen in a very long time.</p><p>Guilt. Genuine guilt.</p><p>“I’m sorry for being such an asshole today.” Leon heard a painful sigh before he continued.<br/>
“Look, I uh...I’m really not good at this...apologizing shit. I haven’t had to do it in a long time. Well I never felt the need to do it. In a long time, I mean. I..” Raihan cursed under his breath.<br/>
Leon kept his gaze averted, but he was listening.</p><p>“Leon. Please look at me.”</p><p>Leon immediately looked up. He didn’t know why, but there was just something about his voice. Raihan’s eyes shimmered in the moonlight that shone through his window. It reminded him of the water outside. </p><p>“What I said was really mean. You...you mean a lot to me. You always have. You’ve always pushed me to become better. I know we’ve grown apart in these past few years and I don’t know why I’ve become so...obnoxious-” Leon had to hold back a snort. that was the exact word he had in his mind when thinking of Raihan for the longest time. “but we’ve all changed! I want to be your friend...again. I missed you. I keep trying to get you to come with because it’s just… ugh..” Raihan rubbed his hand over his face, shutting his eyes. It was sort of amusing. leon almost smiled.</p><p>“I like it when you look at me. I tease you because that’s usually what I get from it.” Leon’s eyes widened a little, blush spreading on his cheeks.</p><p>Raihan had released his hand from his face, his eyes closed and head tilted back slightly. Although it was obviously hard for him to admit this, Leon could sense a bit of tension leave him. It probably felt good to say that.</p><p>Leon would want to admit things too, but he didn’t even know what he was thinking. All those times Raihan looked at him with those blue eyes digging right into his soul. Back at the shore, when he got really close. Thinking back to that specific moment sent a shiver through him.</p><p>Raihan must have noticed. “What? Should I..not have said that? Did I say something wrong?” </p><p>Leon inhaled, looking at Raihan. “No! No no...I...I’m sorry too. For punching you.” He looked back at the floor, face heating up again in embarrassment.</p><p>To his surprise, Raihan laughed. It wasn’t a mean, mocking laugh like the ones he’d heard before. It was a good hearted one. It reminded him of their childhood. When Leon would trip over a branch and Raihan would laugh before helping him up. When Raihan would lose in a battle and they’d laugh it off, Raihan always getting stronger like he knew he would.</p><p>Leon laughed too. They both laughed together like they hadn’t in years.<br/>
It felt good. He felt free. He had Raihan again.</p><p>When they calmed down, Leon sighed. It was a happy, content sigh this time. He looked at Raihan, smiling. His eyes were so beautiful. His stupid, obnoxious face was so gorgeous.</p><p>Raihan smiled back.</p><p>Before he could process what was happening, Raihan leaned in and captured Leon's lips in his own.</p><p>Leon didn’t fight back. It was like his body did all the work for him. He couldn’t do anything against it, he didn’t want to do anything against it. Leon knew Raihan was a lot more experienced when it came to this stuff and he really hoped it wasn’t too obvious how inexperienced Leon was. Despite his worries, that had been quickly tossed aside, Leon kissed back.</p><p>Their lips danced, Raihan climbing onto the bed and gently pushing Leon back against the wall with one hand, while the other supported him on the silky sheets. Raihan didn’t open his eyes or let go of Leon’s lips as he did this.</p><p>A soft gasp escaped Leon as Raihan’s fang grazed his bottom lip, causing Raihan to moan into him at the sound. He sounded so cute. Raihan moved his body a little closer, almost trapping Leon against the wall. He sat himself between Leon’s hips before bringing his hands up to his hair, threading his fingers through those soft purple locks he’s wanted to feel for so long.</p><p>Raihan nipped at Leon’s lip again, this time daring to add a little tongue to their make out session when Leon gasped again, opening his mouth as if inviting Raihan to do so.<br/>
Leon tried his best to keep up and fight back, but it was clear from the start who had the upper hand here. Raihan’s tongue explored him, moaning at the taste. He had waited so long to do this. He had dreamed about Leon under him for so many nights and was happy to know he tasted even better than what he could have imagined.</p><p>Raihan’s hands slowly wandered down from his hair, tracing his collar bone before going down to his hips.</p><p>Breaking apart to breathe, Raihan tugged at the hem of Leon’s shirt. “May I?” he whispered into Leon’s ear. </p><p>Leon nodded frantically “Yeah..yes, please.” He sounded out of breath, like he most likely was. Raihan was a very good kisser. Leon wanted those lips on him again.</p><p>His wish was granted when Raihan leaned back down, very gently pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth before kissing him again. Leon arched his back, trying to hold back a moan as Raihan’s cold hands went under his shirt, feeling the toned muscles Leon had acquired over the years.</p><p>“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this” Raihan said into his lips, hands wandering over  his abs until they reached just below his pecs. He began tracing small, sweet kisses along Leon’s jaw down to his neck, rubbing circles with his thumb, barely avoiding his nipples.</p><p>Leon was unaware he could make a sound as embarrassing as the one he made when Raihan’s teeth sunk into his neck after licking it. His thumbs had also found his nipples, now gently rubbing over them.</p><p>“R-Raihan-” Leon choked out, eyes wide at the sudden pain, although he found himself leaning into his touch rather than jerk away.</p><p>“Shhh…” Raihan let go of his neck as soon as he was sure a pretty bruise would appear in due time. He smiled into Leon’s shoulder. This was a much more welcoming bruise than the one Leon might have given him on his jaw. He’d much rather cover Leon in hickies. Imagining others seeing it. Knowing their beloved Leon belonged to him. His beautiful prince. </p><p>The thought excited him.</p><p>He felt Leon’s nipples harden under his thumbs, deciding to pinch them just as he went in for another bite a little lower on his neck. He ate up the reaction, such a delicious and adorable moan. Leon was so new to this, it seemed. A part of him was happy to be the first, but a much bigger one was just glad to finally have Leon so close.</p><p>Leon’s hips suddenly bucked into Raihan, his legs wrapping around his torso.</p><p> Leon gasped, opening his eyes that had been clenched shut while Raihan was having his way with him.</p><p>“S-sorry!” Leon’s face couldn’t possibly get any redder. He looked so embarrassed.</p><p>Raihan had been playing with his chest and giving him hickies for the past twenty minutes and Leon got so embarrassed over that?</p><p>He was so fucking cute. Raihan could just eat him up.</p><p>Raihan was surprised that it took him this long to feel the growing bulge in Leon’s pants. Though to be fair, They hadn’t been that close until Leon bucked into him. </p><p> </p><p>He grinned down at Leon, removing his hands from under his shirt and placing them on Leon’s hips.</p><p>“Need a little help there?”</p><p>For once Raihan’s teasing was almost welcome. Leon bit his kiss-swollen lip, looking off to the side.</p><p>Raihan chuckled, leaning in again. He took Leon’s chin and gently turned his head to face him.</p><p>“Hey Leon, can I try something?”</p><p>Leon met his gaze, gulping. Raihan could never get tired of those mesmerizing golden eyes. He could stare at them for days. He had other plans in mind now though.</p><p>“...What do you want to try?” Leon whispered, not trusting his own voice.</p><p>Raihan grinned, releasing his chin and getting off the bed. He didn’t break eye contact until he was kneeling down in front of leon.</p><p>“You’ll have to scoot a little closer.” Raihan said as he placed his hands on the edge of the bed.</p><p>Leon had an idea what Raihan meant. His face reached a level of red Raihan didn’t think was possible and he watched as Leon hid his face in his hands.</p><p>“Raihan oh my Arceus you really don’t have to do that! I’m sorry, I can take care of myself, you can go now if you're uncomfortable!”</p><p>Raihan stood up and reached for Leon’s hands, encouraging him to take them away from his face. When Leon did, he looked up at Raihan with such an adorable red face and big golden eyes.</p><p>“Lee, I want to do this. I’ve been wanting to do this to for...well, a long time.” He chuckled, calming Leon down a bit. “If you’ll let me, of course.” He smiled down at Leon.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment before Leon coughed and look down. Raihan didn’t let go of his hands until he made up his mind.</p><p>“Okay.” Came the quietest whisper Raihan had ever heard. He wasn’t convinced. He leaned in a bit more, taking leon’s hands between his.</p><p>“Are you one hundred percent sure ?” Raihan purred into Leon’s ear and he could practically see the shiver it sent through him.</p><p>“Yes! Just get on with it you idiot!” Leon squeaked, his blush not subsiding.</p><p>Raihan laughed, but it didn’t last long. His default smirk reappeared as he went back down on his knees. Leon did as Raihan had asked, scooting closer to the edge. He gripped the fabric of his sheets between his fists and didn’t know where to look. Leon would be lying if he said this didn’t make him extremely nervous, despite wanting it.</p><p>“Relax.” Raihan said, reaching up to place his hands over Leon’s. Leon eased his grip on the fabric. “This might be a little intense...I’m guessing this is your first time doing this?”</p><p>Leon nodded. “Yeah...heh.”</p><p>Raihan smiled, taking his hands back to massage Leon’s hips. “I’ll try and hold back.” His smile turned a little mischievous.  “If it’s too much at some point, don’t be afraid to punch me or push me off.” Leon’s startled look amused him.</p><p>After ghosting his hands over Leon’s hips and massaging his thighs a little more, the bulge before him seemed to look almost painful. Raihan licked his lips.</p><p>“I’m gonna start now, okay?”</p><p>Leon nodded again, eyes closed, lost in the feeling of Raihan’s hands.</p><p>Raihan slowly unzipped Leon’s jeans, his straining erection even more prominent now. he was so close to living a dream he’d had since he was a teen. He looked back up at Leon one last time before gently rubbing at his bulge.</p><p>“A-ah..”</p><p>Raihan decided he couldn’t wait any longer. He reached into Leon’s boxers and wrapped his hand around him. It was Raihan’s turn to gulp.</p><p>He was a lot thicker than he had expected.</p><p>Leon inhaled sharply, eyes still closed. Raihan understood this, as he remembered being so completely overwhelmed by his first experience too. Now it was his turn to make sure Leon had the best first blowjob in the world.</p><p>He pulled out Leon’s cock, mouth almost watering at the sight. He looked so ready for about anything Raihan would do to him. So hard, precum dripping down his shaft already despite Raihan not having done much to him yet.</p><p> </p><p>Leon bit back a loud moan that was pulled out of him by Raihan’s skilled hand pumping him for preparation. His thumb swiping over the tip to smear precum over the shaft, making the gliding easier and more pleasant. Raihan’s other hand went back to rubbing circles into the soft, sensitive flesh around Leon’s hip.</p><p>Leon bucked his knees into Raihan’s touch, moaning out his name. It was a little overwhelming. Sure, he had masturbated plenty of times. He’d even thought about Raihan more often than not. Other times he did it just to relieve stress, not thinking about anything whilst getting off. Most of the time it had to be to thoughts of Raihan to get him to finish though. That fact embarrassed him, despite having the real thing getting ready to suck him off between his legs right now.</p><p>Once Raihan deemed him ready, he removed his hand, wiping it on his own pants before mirroring his other hand’s movements on Leon’s other hip. Raihan leaned in and kissed the tip, swiping his tongue over the slit.</p><p>“Raihan!-” Leon choked, one hand reaching out to grab a hold of Raihan’s hair. The poor boy. Raihan better give him what he wants.</p><p>He smirked, licking down his shaft, before dragging his tongue up the underside of Leon’s cock again. Leon sounded like he was almost crying. Raihan would be concerned, but one look up told him Leon was enjoying this.</p><p>Leon’s mouth was agape, a bit of drool dripping down his chin, eyes watery and filled with lust. Leon closed them again and tilted his head back when he made eye contact with Raihan.</p><p>Raihan continued his torture, licking up and down, occasionally paying close attention to the sensitive head of his cock. Leon seemed to like it when he tongued his slit. He tasted just as good here.</p><p>“Aahh..hah...Rai…”</p><p>Leon gently pulled at Raihan’s headband, his hand slipping from his hair. Raihan stopped for a second to look up at him, reaching up to adjust his headband again.</p><p>“None of that, Leon. I want to keep this on.” he shot him a gleaming smile, Leon only half there. He seemed too lost in the pleasure.</p><p>“Okay..s-sorry...please continue.”</p><p>“With pleasure.”</p><p>He went back down, only this time he wrapped his lips over the head, tongue swiping over his slit like it did before. He could feel leon’s knees shake at his side, the soft gasp making Raihan hungry for more.</p><p>He slowly went down, taking more of Leon into his mouth every time he bobbed his head. Leon’s sounds and taste motivating him. Raihan considered himself pretty good at giving head, although Leon was quite large. He started pumping what he couldn’t reach with his hand, the other moving a little lower to hold Leon’s knee.</p><p>“Rai! Oh Arceus...Arceus...Rai you’re so good...hah.”</p><p>Raihan went a little faster. He was hard as hell in his own pants but this was about Leon. If he was lucky, they might do this again. Maybe...maybe he would end this night ebing something else for Leon.</p><p>“Fuck! Rai!” Leon moaned out, pulling his hair with both hands now. Raihan would have loved to see his expressions. Watch his pretty face while he came, but he was too focused on soaking in Leon’s scent, his taste, his sounds. He didn’t want to open his eyes.</p><p>Another choke came from Leon as he pushed Raihan’s head down, apologizing between moans.<br/>
Not long after, he bucked his hips one last time before Raihan felt him cum into his mouth. He swallowed without a second thought. Cum never tasted great, but he was sure he’d get used to Leon’s flavour easily.</p><p>“Haaah...ah... fuck” </p><p>Leon’s hips shook, his breathing calming down. Raihan made sure to suck every last drop out of him before he released him with a wet ‘pop’.</p><p>Leon opened his eyes, looking down at Raihan, who licked his lips as he looked back.<br/>
Despite his blush at the action, he smiled, removing his hands from Raihan’s hair and cupping his jaw.</p><p>“Thank you, Rai. That was...ah...amazing.”</p><p>Raihan leaned into his touch, placing his hand over Leon’s for what felt liek the tenth time that night. They were so soft.</p><p>“You were such a good boy for me, well done for your first time.” He smiled. He also took notice of the way Leon’s blush darked and pupils dilated at the term ‘good boy’. He’ll remember to make use of that next time.</p><p> </p><p>His smile widened.</p><p>Next time.</p><p>Leon snapped out of his loving gaze, taking his hands back.</p><p>“Raihan, oh Arceus you must be...you..ah!” Leon tried to look for a way to say it. “D-do you need help too?”</p><p>Raihan was still lost in Leon’s eyes before he noticed that Leon asked him a question. “What? Oh no, don’t worry. I’ll take care of it later. Today was about you.” </p><p>“Oh..alright.” Leon sounded a little disappointed.</p><p>They looked at each other for a little longer. Neither of them wanting to break the silence.</p><p>“I, uh….I should head back to my dorm.” Raihan said.</p><p>There it was.</p><p>“Stay with me.” Leon said suddenly, taking Raihan by surprise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Stay the night, please. I...I don’t want you to leave. Yet...I mean you can if you want, we probably have to get up in a bit anyway and I can already see the sun rising but I just-”</p><p>He was interrupted by Raihan climbing back into his bed, a knowing smile on his face as he made himself comfortable.</p><p>“...want you to stay…” Leon finished, looking at Raihan.</p><p>“Well then come here” Raihan reached out for him, shifting to the side. An invitation for Leon to be the little spoon. Leon smiled, crawling over into his arms. It was a tight fit, but it was the most comfortable they had ever been.</p><p>They could hear the first Wingull and Rookidee cry, signalling the early morning. They didn’t care.</p><p>“Hey Raihan?” Leon whispered.</p><p>Raihan hummed in acknowledgement into Leon’s shoulder.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Raihan smiled, burying his face deeper into Leon’s hair.</p><p>“I love you too. I always have.” </p><p>They drifted off to sleep, thirty minutes before Leon’s alarm was set to go off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, thank you for reading!!&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>